Let's Meet Again
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Usagi and the senshi are fighting a new enemy who wants the Silver Crystal. This time the Senshi aren't able to protect her and then she flees to Kinmoku in hopes of seeing Seiya...she makes a decision that could change her existence. Rated for Language
1. Chapter 1

Ok...so this like popped in my head one day and I felt the need to write it down. Let me know what you think! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTING RELATED TO IT! I'M JUST A FAN SO DON'T SUE ^.^

Usagi stared at her strawberry milkshake on the table as she sat in crown with her friends. They were mindlessly chattering away, her mind would wonder to different places and she would barely hear what they were saying. She begin thinking of her future with Mamoru and Crystal Tokyo. She thought of when the time came for Sailor Moon not to be needed so she wouldn't have to transform anymore but instead rule the Earth. Of all the things she would think, her favorite was when she thought of the Starlight, especially a dark haired cocky Starlight. Usagi missed Seiya so much, they had spent so much time together and they grew very close. Seiya had been there for her when Mamoru had died, and it was like Seiya replaced him but made everything better for a little while. Usagi was brought out of her trance when she heard Minako talking to her.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, Usagi looked curiously at Minako.

"Yea?" She responded.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked.

"Yea, you've been kind of spacey." Makoto added.

"Is there something wrong with you and Mamoru-san?" Ami questioned. Usagi could see the worry in her friends faces, she hated to make them worry.

"No just thinking." Usagi said quietly.

"About what?" Rei asked, wanting to know more information.

"The Starlights." Usagi replied. The table grew quiet for a moment before Ami spoke up.

"You miss them too?" She said as she smiled weakly thinking of her favorite auburn haired Starlight. Usagi shook her head agreeing with Ami.

"Don't worry Usagi, we'll go visit them real soon, I promise." Minako said with a smile. Usagi smiled back, she was glad to have friends who cared so much about her. However, the happy moment ended when the girls heard a girl screaming. They quickly threw cash on the table and ran outside. They gasped when they reached the outside crown. People were laid out on the street with blood gushing from their bodies.

"What in the hell?" Makoto yelled. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing, they could smell blood in the air and it made their stomachs curl. So many people laid dead with a whole over their chest. Ami walked over to one of the bodies and examined it. She gasped as she stared at a boy who looked to be her age.

"Oh my gosh!" Ami exclaimed.

"What is it?" Usagi asked scared. Ami turned to her with a frightened face.

"Their...hearts are missing." Ami said as she slowly walked away from the body.

"What?" Minako and Rei said in disbelief. Suddenly they heard a blood curling scream. They ran towards the sound and stopped in the park where they seen a man floating a few feet in the air holding a girl by her neck. The man was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white pants with black and white stripped shoes, his hair was a spiky fiery red and he had ice blue eyes. The girl wore a Juuban High School uniform. His grip on her neck tightened as he became more angry with her.

"Where is she?" He yelled furiously.

"I-I don't know." The girl replied scared. His eyebrows furrowed up angrily, he balled up his free hand and a black energy began to emit from it and he struck his fight into her chest. The girl cried out in pain as she felt his hand wrap around her heart. The girls watched in horror as he ripped her beating heart from her body and squeezed it until it was no more. He carelessly threw her body on the ground with everyone else. None of the girls moved after what they witnessed, the man turned his attention to the girls and smiled wickedly. He immediately recognized them as the Sailor Senshi of this planet. His smile grew wider when he seen his target staring back at him.

"Serenity, I've been looking for you and that crystal." The man spoke. Usagi's eyes filled with horror as the man called her out. _'How does he know who I am?'_ Usagi thought. He started to advance towards the Inner Senshi but was interrupted when a yellow planet-shaped energy flew towards him. He barely dodged it and stared angrily at it's owner.

"Stay the hell away from my Princess." Uranus shouted pissed off. Neptune,Saturn, and Pluto jumped in front of the Inners.

"Time to protect the Princess." Pluto said as she gripped her staff in a defensive stance. The wasted no more time as they prepared to transform.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"

Within seconds the Inner Senshi stood ready to protect their princess at all cost.

"Don't let him near Sailor Moon, got it?" Neptune shouted to the others.

"Hai!" The girls said as the formed a line in front of Sailor Moon.

"Be careful!" Sailor Moon yelled to her senshi.

"Your presence is not welcomed on this planet nor in this galaxy, leave willingly or you will be removed by force." Saturn said sharply. The man looked at the nine senshi that stood in front of him and laughed.

"I, Akihito,will get that crystal...even if it means taking your lives in the process." He said coolly. Uranus rolled her eyes, she was tired of hearing empty threats from enemies.

"Let's see you try, we are willingly to give up our lives to protect her." Uranus shouted at him. Akihito summoned a ball of black energy and threw it at the senshi. They quickly dodged and attacked back at him.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSHODY"

Akihito dodged Jupiter's attack but was to slow and Mercury hit him dead on and sent him flying backwards in the air. Mercury smiled as she seen her attack him hit but the smile was wiped off her face when she seen something similar to her powers come rushing back at her.

"Watch out!" Jupiter screamed as she pushed Mercury out the way and took the hit instead. Mercury's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Yep it's a cliffy! Please Read and Review...I'd appreciate it =] Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

OK...so I had this as a one shot but was like let's break it up...sooooo I cut the other half from the chapter and I forgot to save it =[ so now I have to rewrite this chapter! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH...but thanks for the reviews so far. I woke up and checked my e-mail and seen I had reviews already and I posted this last night...I'm a happy camper! Now on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED..so don't sue...b/c you'll get nothing.

Mercury ran over to her fallen friend. Jupiter smiled sadly up at her.

"Are you ok?" Mercury asked anxiously. Jupiter nodded weakly.

"It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me." She said laughing. Mercury helped her stand up. Akihito noticed he wounded one of the Senshi and felt the need to finish the job. He once again created a black ball of energy and threw it at Mercury and Jupiter. Jupiter seen the attack coming their way but Mercury wasn't paying attention as she was checking over Jupiter's wounds, Jupiter stepped in front of Mercury and instantly cried in pain and fell backwards into Mercury. Mercury was caught off guard but the whole thing as she suddenly felt a person laying on her. She looked into her arms and seen Jupiter laying with a gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and she wasn't breathing. Mercury cried as she held on to her dear friend. Suddenly her Star Seed appeared and hovered there.

"What? W-Why?" Mercury said to her dead friend, wanting a response. Saturn casually walked over to Jupiter and Mercury and retrieved the Star Seed.

"Jupiter? No no no NOO!" Sailor Moon screamed as she tried to run to her friend but was stopped by Pluto and Neptune who held her back. Akihito laughed wickedly as he took out one of the Senshi that stood between him and his target.

"Why?" Mercury murmured again.

"It's her duty...she knew of the possible consequences and knew that maybe someday something like this would happen and she would have to lay it all on the line for our Princess...it's a Senshi's...duty." Uranus spat harshly. She was mostly angry that Akihito could take them out so easily, it bothered her. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Mhhmmm...Who's next? Which one of you weakling Senshi wish to die?" Akihito said arrogantly. Mars had enough of this man.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed angrily.

"I'm guessing the loud mouth, wants to fight?" He said mockingly.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Akihito dodged her attack and mimicked it and summoned a black arrow and a silver bow. He quickly shot the black arrow at her. Mars wasn't fast enough and the black arrow pierced her chest. She screamed in pain as she fell backwards onto the ground. Soon enough her star seed appeared as she took her last breath. The Star Seed floated to Saturn as she stored it away.  
"Rei-chan! Please stop! I can't take this anymore." Sailor Moon begged Akihito. He smiled at her.

"Then give up the crystal and I'll gladly leave this pathetic planet you call home." He said nonchalantly.

"No! I'll never let her give up! I believe in Sailor Moon and she'll destroy any evil." Venus chimed in. Akihito looked in her direction and laughed.

"You sound just like the Prince of Earth...before I killed him. He kept blabbering away about how you guys would protect your princess and the planet blah blah blah. Personally I think you guys are doing a horrible job, but by all means please continue it makes my job easier." Akihito said laughing.

"You are a worthless piece of shit you know that?" Uranus yelled at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Boo-hoo, cry me a river." He said menacingly.

"Serenity, are you going to surrender the crystal?" He asked semi nicely. Sailor Moon stood there staring at him. _'Mamo-chan...is dead?' _She thought sadly.

"Hello?" He yelled at her. Sailor Moon was snapped out of her thoughts.

"No, I can't give you the crystal." She said half aware of what was going on.

"Fine then, I'll just kill the rest of them until I get it." Akihito said annoyed. He focused his attention on the remaining senshi and sighed to himself, this was really starting to get on his nerves.

"VEUNS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM" Venus, Mercury and Pluto all attacked him. Akihito laughed at them as he absorbed their attacks. The girls stood their shocked.

"WHAT? H-HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Venus said shocked. She turned and looked to Mercury to see if she could figure out what was happening. It turned out to be a bad idea as he shot all three attacks back at Venus.

"VENUS LOOK OUT!" Neptune screamed. Neptune ran towards Venus.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune's mirror absorbed the attack. Akihito smirked at them

"Gotcha." He said as he laughed.

Alrighty! another cliffy...sorry guys. I know Neptune's mirror is a reflector not an absorber...but I just wanted that to happen...If some of you are wondering why I made the senshi take hits for each other it's b/c it's not often(I doubt it's been done) that the Senshi take hits to protect each other(besides the Starlight)...The Starlights will be in the next chapter...I was inspired by La Soldier and Ai No Senshi...love these songs! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story! Thanks for the reviews. I believe I have two-three more chapters before this story is over ~starts to cry~ But if you guys want me to make a sequel to this I'll try...only if there is enough interest for it...and I have like 10 more stories ready to go..some of them are song fics...I'm taking requests for Song fics...give me the song and two characters and I'm good to go! But I won't start any major stories until I finish Deep Lying Desires...it's almost done..Yay! But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave reviews =]

"Gotcha." He said as he laughed.

"What?" Venus and Neptune said simultaneously. Suddenly they felt something pierce through their bodies. They cried out in pain as a sword had penetrated through their bodies. Both of them were stuck together.

"NEPTUNE! VENUS!" Mercury yelled as she ran over to her friends to help them. Neptune and Venus fell over together in pain. Sailor Moon ran over to them, she couldn't stand to see her friends in pain. Uranus hung her head, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Akihito was killing the Senshi too easily, and he just hurt her love.

"I won't forgive you...You have crossed the line and I will have my revenge...I won't let him win, Neptune." Uranus mumbled to herself. She balled her fists up and began chanting incomprehensible words and her sword appeared in her hand, blazing with a blue fire. Uranus swiftly jumped in the air and prepared to attack Akihito, but he was prepared and summoned a shield.

"BLAZING TYPHOON" She yelled as she swung her sword at him multiple times, each time he dodged it.

"You silly Senshi, you're fighting with your heart and not your head...this will be your downfall." Akihito laughed as he spoke.

"GO TO HELL! BLAZING TYPHOON!" She yelled again, he side stepped the attack and kick Uranus in the back, he wrapped an arm around her neck and grabbed her sword.

"You'll be joining the rest of your friends." He said as he violently shoved the sword into her heart and twisted it.

"AH!" She screamed as her whole body filled with pain. He pulled the sword out and threw her body to the ground.

"Uranus!" Neptune screamed as she tried to stumble over to her lover. He laughed at Neptune and took Uranus' sword and swiftly threw it at her chest, and it hit it's target perfectly. Neptune let out a harsh gasp and fell backwards. The Senshi's Star Seeds appeared and floated over to Saturn, she sadly took them. Venus held onto Sailor Moon for as long as she could.

"Usagi...if Mercury and Pluto don't make it...you gotta run." Venus said while trying to breathe.

"What? I can't leave you guys here." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"No, Usagi listen to me! He's after your crystal and he won't stop until he has it...so please if we don't make it...take Saturn and run...she's the only one who can truly protect you." Venus said slowly, she could feel herself dying. Everything was beginning to go dark.

"Minako...I..can't-" Sailor Moon started.

"This is not a request! As the leader of the Inner Senshi I demand you to take Saturn and go to Kinmoku. I'm sure the Starlights and Kakyuu-hime can help you...Tell Yaten I'm sorry I won't be able to make this visit...but maybe next time." Venus said with her last breath as her vision went black.

"Venus? Minako-chan? MINAKO!" Sailor Moon asked as she shook her friend. She could tell that Venus died because her body became cold, and her Star Seed appeared. Saturn walked over to Venus' body and collected her Star Seed.

"I heard what she said...I promise I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Saturn said as she laid a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. _'Why is this happening?'_ Sailor Moon thought to herself. She was becoming angry. All her friends were dying to protect her.

"I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO!" She screamed angrily as she stood up. She drew everyone's attention.

"Oh so the Princess wants to play and stop hiding behind her toy soldiers?" Akihito said in a mocking tone.

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!" She yelled loudly. Her body began to glow white.

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing?" Mercury asked scared, hoping that she wasn't about to do what she thought she was about to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use the crystal." Sailor Moon said as if reading Mercury's mind. Sailor Moon called on her Tier and it appear. It became a long staff and she held it in the air.

"SILVER MOON! CRYTSAL POWER!" Gold light shot from her Tier and hit Akihito. He screamed and held his body. Once the light died down, Sailor Moon smiled, she just defeated her enemy. Akihito began to laugh and Sailor Moon stared at him not believing what she was seeing. Not one scratch was on him.

"Your power is too cute." He said laughing at her.

"No way...You're not even phased by it!" She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for deceiving you...I didn't mean to make you believe that you defeated me." He responded mocking Sailor Moon. She stared at her Tier then threw it on the ground. _'What the hell is going on? Why didn't he __heal or vanish? I can't beat him can I?'_ She thought defeated. Tears started to cascade down her face.

"We can't win." She mumbled. Mercury, Pluto, and Saturn became concerned once they realized their Princess was giving up.

"You can't give up! What about the others? Did they die in vain?" Mercury asked. Sailor Moon looked at Mercury and shook her head.

"We'll protect you don't worry. We will defeat him." Pluto added. Sailor Moon looked at her guardians and smile sadly. _'I can't give up, they tried to protect me, I have to be strong.' _She thought.

"Well, well, it went from nine to four...let's make it even and bring it down to one." Akihito spoke nonchalantly. Pluto, Mercury, and Saturn took a defensive stance in front of Sailor Moon.

"Who's next to die?" He asked.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"

"DEAD SCREAM" Akihito dodged both attacks and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Mercury asked as they formed a circle around Sailor Moon.

"I don't know, but be on your guard." Pluto replied. She gripped her staff tighter.

"I'm right here my dear." He appeared in front of Mercury and instantly grabbed her by her neck and disappeared with her.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to grab Mercury. They heard Akihito laughing.

"Say, Serenity do you want to see something interesting?" He asked still invisible. He appeared twenty free away from her with a struggling Mercury.

"Let me go!" She cried as she struggled to get away.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouted somewhat relieved to see her friend.

"Have you ever wondered what a Senshi's heart looks like?" He asked as he held a hand over Mercury's heart. They instantly knew what was going to happen next. He balled his hand into a fist and a black energy emitted from it. He thrusted his hand into her chest and instantly ripped her heart out. He did it so quickly that Mercury barely felt the pain. Mercury's Star Seed appeared and flew to Saturn. Sailor Moon paled as she seen Mercury's heart in his hand, he smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh no surprise here, just like a human's heart." He said uncaring as he squished her heart. Pluto felt like she was going to be sick.

"You disgust me." Pluto said angrily.

"Right back at you." He said with a smile. He stared at her staff and an idea popped in his head.

"I need to borrow this." He said. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her and stole her staff. He broke it in half and stabbed her in the stomach with the end with the garnet rod on it. Pluto gasped, she never expected him to kill her with her staff. Suddenly the rod began to glow red and time stopped. Saturn looked at Sailor Moon. She ran and grabbed her hand.

"Come on we don't have much time!" Saturn said as she began to drag Sailor Moon away.

"I need you to run to Kinmoku." Saturn said quickly.

"What? What about you?" Sailor Moon asked concerned.

"I promise I'm coming right behind you. I have to stay to collect Setsuna-mama's Star Seed." Saturn spoke, she noticed that time had begun to move slowly which meant that their time was almost up. Sailor Moon had no choice but to agree. Sailor Moon began to concentrate on her destination. Time restored itself and Sailor Moon just vanished leaving behind a silver trail. Saturn ran to Pluto's side and waited for her Star Seed to appear. Akihito noticed that Sailor Moon left and looked to the sky to see her trail, he smirked to himself.

"Well I guess I'll be going. I'm sure I'll see you very soon." He said to Saturn as he went after Sailor Moon. Finally Pluto's Star Seed appeared and Saturn followed them. _'I hope I reach her in time.'_ Saturn thought.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were standing in the throne room waiting on Princess Kakyuu to come in.

"I wonder what she wants to talk to us about?" Taiki asked the others.

"I don't know." Yaten answered truthfully. Princess Kakyuu walked into the throne room and stood in front of her chair. The three gentlemen quickly bowed. Princess Kakyuu sat down and began to talk.

"You may rise." She said softly. They stood up and looked at her.

"You guys didn't transform?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"With all due respect, Kakyuu-hime, we feel more comfortable in these forms." Seiya said. The Fireball Princess smiled at them.

"I understand. I asked you to come here today because I wanted to tell you three how proud of you I am and that we rebuilt our planet faster than I thought. I believe you three deserve something special." She spoke happily.

"Something special?" Taiki asked. The Princess nodded.

"How does a trip to Earth sound?" She asked. The three of them couldn't contain their happiness.

"Really?" Seiya asked, hoping to see his Odango again. She nodded.

"When do we leave?" Yaten asked eagerly. Princess Kakyuu was about to answer them but the smile left her face, it was replaced by a sad frown.

"Kakyuu-hime what's wrong?" Taiki questioned concerned.

"Did you fell that?" Seiya asked his comrades. Taiki and Yaten looked at him, but before they could answer there was a loud crash. A body came flying threw the Throne room window and crashed into a column. Instantly the column collapsed onto of the person. Not knowing who it could be Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya transformed.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP"

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UP"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UP"

The Starlights took a defensive stance ready to protect their Princess.

"Wait!" Their Princess said to them. _'It couldn't be...could it?'_ Kakyuu thought to herself.

"Serenity-hime?" Kakyuu called out. _'Serenity-hime? Who's that?'_ The Starlights thought. No answer came.

"Tsukino-san?" Kakyuu tried.

"TSUKSINO-SAN?" Healer and Maker asked together.

"O-0dango?" Fighter cried. They heard a soft moan. Fighter took off running towards the body. She seen Sailor Moon's wings sticking up from the rumble.

"NO! ODANGO!" Fighter yelled.

I promise I'll stop with the cliff hangers lol...maybe. Ok, it looks like two more chapters left for this story...I have to get back to my other story...I feel like I have been neglecting it. Please leave a review! Oh yea I have a surprise for you guys! But review first!


	4. Chapter 4

SURPRISE! Two chapters in one day! I just couldn't end it there and make you guys wait a few more days for the next chapter. So here we go!

Maker and Healer ran over to the pile of rumble and began to help Fighter dig Sailor Moon out. Finally they got all the rocks off of Sailor Moon. Fighter gently picked her up and looked at her.

"Odango?" She whispered in her ear. Sailor Moon began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"F-Fighter?" Sailor Moon asked. She slowly reached up and caressed her cheek. A small smile graced their faces.

"Sailor Moon what happened?" Maker asked. Memories of everything that happened began to rush at her all at once. Tears began to spill down her face. Her body began to tremble and Fighter hugged her tighter.

"Odango, what happened?" Fighter asked again. Suddenly they felt a wave of evil run through their bodies.

"I know you felt that." Healer said as she looked to the other Starlights. Akihito appeared and glared down at Sailor Moon in Fighter's arms.

"You know, you shouldn't send me on a wild goose chase!" He yelled. Sailor Moon looked around for Saturn and when she didn't find her she felt her heart break.

"W-Where is s-she?" Sailor Moon asked. She stood up to face Akihito. He laughed at her.

"Oh you mean that reject of a Sailor Senshi?" He said mocking her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sailor Moon yelled. She was in no mood to play mind games.

"Last time I checked she was on Earth with the rest of them." He said rolling his eyes.

"Did you kill her?" She asked, afraid of the answer. He looked at her and smirked.

"Yea." He said. Sailor Moon broke down and fell to her knees. She lost them all, they were trying to protect her and they all died, in vain. Fighter and the others jumped in front of Sailor Moon ready to protect her.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you've done anything to harm Sailor Moon, you'll have to answer to me!" Fighter said angry that Akihito made his Odango cry.

"And me!" Maker yelled.

"Me too!" Healer added pissed off.

"You'll be just like the rest of them." Akihito said as he laughed. He began to conjure a black ball of energy. Sailor Moon sat on the floor crying. The Starlights were ready to defend Sailor Moon.

"TAKE THIS!" Akihito yelled as a black ball of energy flew towards them. The attack was moving too fast for the Starlights to jump out of the way so they braced themselves for impact, but it never came.

"SILENT WALL"

Sailor Moon's head snapped up when she heard that voice.

"S-Saturn?" She mumbled quietly.

"I'm here, just like I promised." Saturn said still facing Akihito. Saturn pointed her glaive at his neck. Akihito looked at Saturn and glared.

"Do you think I'm afraid of some little kid with a sword?" He asked.

"You have no clue who I am, do you?" Saturn said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sailor Saturn." He responded unimpressed.

"Do you know what I do?" She asked as she pressed the sword towards his neck.

"You are suppose to protect Serenity." He said bored of this little game.

"And?" She said giving him a death glare.

"And what? That's all you do!" He shouted. Saturn let out a chuckle.

"You are such an idiot." She smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"My guardian is the planet of Silence. I am Sailor Saturn...The soldier of Death and Rebirth." She spoke mono-toned. Akihito eyes became wide with fear.

"NO WAY?" He yelled.

"Now, I plan to wipe you from existence, by sacrificing my life." Saturn spoke seriously. Saturn swung her glaive and knocked him into the wall across the room. Saturn turned to the Starlights. A sad smile graced her face.

"Please protect Usagi-san in my place." She quietly requested.

"Hotaru-chan, no don't leave me alone!" Sailor Moon screamed as she walked in front of the Starlights. Saturn walked up to Sailor Moon and hugged her.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan." Saturn said as she pushed Sailor Moon into Fighter, who immediately grabbed her.

"Don't let her go until he's gone." Saturn commanded. Sailor Moon was struggling against Fighter, desperately trying to stop Saturn. Maker and Healer had to help restrain Sailor Moon. Saturn jumped into the air. Her body began to glow purple as she called on her powers.

"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE" Saturn yells as she swung the glaive at Akihito. He cried in pain as his body began to disintegrate. The other end of the glaive pierced threw Saturn.

"HOTARU!" Sailor Moon cries as she Saturn winced in pain. Saturn's body begins to gently fall. Sailor Moon breaks free from the Starlights hold and jumps to catch Saturn. Sailor Moon begins to change into Serenity, she spreads her wings and catches Saturn, they gently float down and Serenity kneels on the ground with Saturn in her arms. The Starlights look in awe at how beautiful Serenity is.

"Gomen, Serenity-hime." Saturn whispers.

"Shh, it's ok. I just wish it didn't have to end this way...I hate a world filled with fighting." Serenity said gently as she began to stroke through the younger girl's hair in a mother like fashion.

"Here take these, please take care of them for me." Saturn said as the Senshis' Star Seeds appeared in her hand she handed them to Serenity. A tear slipped down Serenity's face, all her fallen Senshi now sat in the palm of hand.

"I will." Serenity said gently. Saturn gasped as she took her last breath. Serenity kissed her forehead as more tears ran down her face, she had lost her last Senshi. Her Star Seed appeared and floated to Serenity's hand and mixed in with the others. Serenity closed her eyes and inhale deeply, she instantly turned back into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stood up and faced the Starlights with tears in her eyes. Healer and Maker stared at her hand, they spotted eight Star Seeds. Tears silently rolled down their cheeks as they seen a Star Seed they hoped they wouldn't see. _'Mercury.'_ Maker thought sadly. _'Venus.'_ Healer thought angrily. _'All of her Senshi...died?'_ Fighter thought shocked.

"Healer?" Sailor Moon said weakly.

"Hai?"

"Please take these." Healer rushed over and took the Star Seeds carefully. Maker walked up to them and stood beside her friend. She couldn't stop staring at Mercury's Star Seed.

"Maker?"

"Yes?" She looked at Sailor Moon who looked pale.

"I don't feel so good." As soon as the words left her mouth she collapsed into Maker's arms. Maker picked her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary.

Usagi woke up and stared at a white ceiling. She knew where she was and what happened, but she wanted to forget it all. _'Their all gone! I feel so alone.'_ Usagi thought as tears fell down her face.

"Odango?" She heard a manly voice call her. Usagi slowly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Seiya and smiled sadly. Taiki and Yaten stood at the end of her bed staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could think of to say to them. A tear slid down Taiki's face and he walked out the room. Usagi wanted to get up and chase after him but knew it was no good. He need sometime to think.

"Yaten-san-"

"Chan." Yaten mumbled to Usagi.

"Um, Yaten-chan, Minako-chan wanted me to tell you she's sorry she couldn't make a visit this time...but she'll make it next time." She said quietly. Yaten felt his heart stop, _'How could she make a promise she can't even keep?'_ He thought angrily.

"Liar." He mumbled again. Tears spilled down his face. Usagi never seen Yaten so emotional.

"She's such a liar. She made a promise she couldn't keep! Liar!" He yelled angrily at no one. Usagi got out the bed with the help of Seiya and walked over to Yaten. She hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Usagi...she's such a liar!" Yaten sobbed. Her grip on him tightened. After an hour of crying Yaten began to feel sleepy. He untangled himself from Usagi's embrace and walked out the room quietly.

"I think Taiki-san hates me..." Usgai said quietly.

"He doesn't hate you...he's just upset and needs sometime to deal with things." Seiya said as he wrapped his arms around Usagi and laid his head on her shoulder. Usagi turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"I feel so alone Seiya." She cried in his arms.

"I'm here for you Odango." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you." Usagi said quietly.

Ok...I'm done for night! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review. The more reviews the faster I update =]


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I know I said no more cliffys...and I mean it this time...because this is the last chapter. So sad to see it end. But thank you for reading and reviewing my story. And no there won't be a sequel to this because of how I plan to end the story...well maybe I can make a sequel...Ahhh I'm so indecisive. I'll think about a sequel. But anyways here's the last chapter! Please enjoy.

* * *

"I love you." Usagi said quietly. Seiya's body froze, he didn't know what to say.

"Um, I love you too." He said uncertain by what she meant.

"No, Seiya...I mean I love you. I love you like you love me." She said as she turned to face him. Seiya looked into her eyes and smiled sadly.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way...but I don't think you mean it. I mean you just lost all of you friends...you're probably not thinking straight." He said looking away from her. Usagi understood exactly what he was saying to her and smiled at him.

"Seiya, I'm not confused. I know that I love you. I thought about you everyday since you left and I wish I could have been honest with myself in the beginning." Seiya looked at Usagi and couldn't help but smile. He wasn't apart of an unrequited love after all.

"What about Mamoru-san?" He just now thought of Usagi's lover in the midst of all of this.

"He died." She said with a sad expression. Seiya hugged her tight _'Poor Odango. No wonder why she feels so lonely.' _Taiki walked back into the room and stared at Seiya holding Usagi and he felt a pang of jealousy course through his body. Taiki cleared his throat to let his presence be known between the two love birds. Usagi looked shocked to see Taiki standing there.

"Um...I was wondering if I could talk to you...Tsukino-san." Taiki asked,not looking directly at her. Usagi unwrapped her arms from Seiya and followed Taiki. He led her to an exotic fruit tree outside in the Princess' garden. Taiki sat down on the soft grass and Usagi followed suit. They sat in silence for awhile, feeling the warm breeze against their skin. Taiki was the first to speak.

"I'm not mad at you." He said quietly. Usagi looked to Taiki and could see he was hurting just as much as she was. Usagi scooted closer to Taiki and began to rub his back.

"I just don't understand how all of this could happen. You guys are strong! I know it because I've seen you guys fight together. How could this man come and wipe all of them out?"

"Taiki-san, I don't understand it myself. I know he wanted my crystal...like any other enemy...and this time he almost got it." She said quietly. They stayed in silence for a while before Taiki asked a bold question.

"How did she die?" He asked. Usagi gasped and a tear rolled down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"Um, I don't think you want to know."

"Please." Usagi hung her head in defeat.

"Her h-heart was ripped out of her chest."

"..."

"Taiki-san?" Usagi looked at Taiki and he was silently crying. Usagi felt her heart break, she wrapped her arms around him and comforted him as much as she could. _'She's really gone?' _Taiki thought sadly. He couldn't believe he was grieving over the only person he could bring himself to love. He never had the chance to express his feelings and now he wouldn't be able to. _'Is there a way to bring her back?'_ Taiki suddenly thought.

"Usagi-san...can you bring her back?" Usagi thought for a minute.

"I don't know...I could use my crystal..but I could die in the end." Usagi sadly.

"No! I don't want you to do it if you could die. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Taiki said quickly. Usagi smiled sadly. _'Taiki, I want them back...I'll bring them back. I miss them so much.'_ Usagi thought determined. Taiki noticed that the sun had set and now there were thousands of stars lighting the night sky.

"Um, I'll guess it's time to go to bed. I will prepare a room for you." He said as he stood.

"Um, can you take me to Seiya's room real quick? I need to talk to him...before I go...to bed." He nodded and offered her his hand, which she gladly took it. They walked through the palace quietly. Usagi admired the different paintings of previous Royal Families. Taiki stopped in front of an oak door. He looked down at Usagi and smiled sadly. Usagi gave Taiki a hug before he left. Usagi inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. She received no answer so she knocked again, but still no answer. She slowly turned the door knob and realized it was unlocked. She opened the door slightly and popped her head in to see Seiya sleeping. _'I guess I should say goodbye.' _She thought as she slipped in and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked towards Seiya's bed and felt her heart stop at the sight she saw. Seiya laid with his blackish blue hair cascaded over his body, he looked content in his sleep. The moon was shining brightly through his window and the light hit him perfectly giving his creamy skin a soft glow. Seiya looked absolutely gorgeous. Usagi sat on the bed and smiled at him. She took his hand in hers and felt how warm he felt.

"Seiya, I know what I'm about to do you definitely wouldn't approve of...and neither would the girls but I'm doing this for all of us. For me and you and Taiki-san and Yaten-chan." She spoke gently. She reached her hand up to caress his cheek.

"Just remember I love you and I promise we'll meet again." She stood up and leaned over him and kissed his lips gently. She pulled away and took one last glance at him and smiled. She stood up and walked out of his room. She walked back to the olive tree that Taiki took her to earlier. She closed her eyes...she couldn't believe she was about to do it. A part of her was scared but a part of her knew this was the only way to achieve true happiness. Usagi called upon her crystal and it appeared in her hands glowing brightly.

"Please help me do this." She whispered to it. She changed into Serenity. She stood up with the crystal in hand and began to levitate in the air.

"Silver crystal, please help me make a final wish." The crystal began to glow brighter. She raised the crystal in air and silently prayed that it worked.

"I wish we could live in a world were we could be with the ones we truly love." The crystal began to glow brighter and brighter with every word she spoke. But soon the glow started to die down. _'No! I need more power.' _She thought frantically.

"I know you guys are still there...can you please help me make my final wish for all of us?" She said. Suddenly the eight star seeds appeared in a circle around her. They began to glow and circle around her. The silver crystal's shine returned and it glowed brightly. Serenity could feel the pressure from all the power she was receiving. She didn't how much longer she could hold on.

"Please! Silver Crystal...I'm begging you...t-to help me make my final wish come true!" She shouted. The crystal's shine bathed her in a warm white blinding light. _Crack! _Serenity knew immediately what that noise was. The crystal was cracking from all the power it was obtaining and it couldn't be held in the crystal anymore. _Crack! Crack! _She closed her eyes and prayed it didn't end this way.

"Please don't break, please don't break, please don't break." She chanted over and over again. _Crack! _Tears started streaming down her face.

"It wasn't suppose to end this way! I just want to be with the one I truly love! I want everyone to be with the one they truly love." She screamed as she sobbed. She could feel hot tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she heard a sound that sounded like glass was being broken. She knew the crystal had completely shattered.

"Seiya, forgive me." She whispered before her whole world became dark.

* * *

"_Serenity...Serenity. Wake up." Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see a dark red ceiling. _

"_Serenity! Get up or we're going to be late for the wedding." Someone screamed. She knew that voice anywhere. She sat up quickly and there standing at the end of her bed was her best friend and the most temperamental senshi of the bunch. _

"_Rei-chan?" She whispered quietly. _

"_Get up or we're going to be late for the wedding!" Rei screamed again. She was becoming agitated with the Princess. _

"_Rei-chan!" Serenity screamed as she jumped out the bed and ran to hug her friend. Serenity began to cry. Rei hugged her back._

"_Serenity? What's wrong?" Rei asked concerned and confused. _

"_I-I thought it didn't work! But it did! You're here." She cried as she hug Rei tighter._

"_What are you talking about? I've always been here." Rei said. Serenity heard a door open._

"_Oi,Koneko-chan! Let's go before we're late." Serenity stood frozen and her heart began to speed up. She turned around to see Haruka and Michiru standing beside each other, dressed formally, smiling at her. She ran and hugged them. _

"_What's gotten into you Princess?" Michiru laughed as she hugged the Princess. Serenity couldn't stop herself from crying. _

"_Um hello? Wedding! We need to get going." Rei said impatiently. _

"_Who's wedding?" Serenity asked as she let Haruka and Michiru go. Rei rolled her eyes._

"_Don't tell me you forgot about you and Seiya's wedding? Gosh your such an air head sometimes." Rei complained. 'Me and Seiya? Getting Married?' Serenity thought. She couldn't believe it. _

"_Um, yea...let's get me dressed and ready." Serenity said happily._

_

* * *

_

_Serenity arrived in a flowing white gown. It was something similar to the gown she usually wore but more elegant. She walked into a huge chapel and was put in a large room. Serenity sat in the chair waiting for someone to get her. She heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in." She yelled. The person opened the door and she gasped. _

"_Mamoru?" She asked. _

"_Hey Princess." He said as she bowed. She walked up to him and hugged him. _

"_I just wanted to say congrats to you and Seiya. I know he'll make you happy..and if he doesn't I'll beat him up." He said playfully. _

"_Your...ok with me and him?" She asked. He looked at her confused._

"_Why wouldn't I be? After all I am the one who introduced you two." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him._

"_It's nothing...just pre-wedding jitters." She laughed._

"_Well I need to get going...I have to go stand beside Seiya and make sure he doesn't pass out when he sees you. He's quite nervous too today. By the way you look gorgeous." He said as he kissed her forehead. _

"_Thank you!" She said happily. Rei walked in and frowned. _

"_Rei-chan!" Serenity said excited. She noticed the frown her friend had on her face. _

"_What's wrong?" Serenity asked. Mamoru turned around and smirked at Rei. Rei looked at him and blushed._

"_Don't mind her, she's just jealous. I told her I'll propose soon...she just has to wait. She's so impatient." He said laughing as he walked over to Rei and kissed her cheek. She blushed even more. Serenity smiled at the two of them. 'They are perfect for each other.' She thought happily. The door opened again and Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, Minako, and Makoto walked in. Serenity smiled at her friends and hugged each other them._

"_Are you nervous?" Ami asked. Serenity nodded. _

"_Ah! Don't worry after the I Do's...it's smooth sailing from there! That's how it was at Yaten and I's wedding." Minako said reassuringly. 'They got married? I glad I made that wish.' Serenity thought even more happy. _

"_Let's get this show on the road...Ami-chan can't stand for long." Makoto said._

"_More like Taiki won't let her. Ami's lucky to have a husband who treats her like a queen." Rei added a little jealous. Ami blushed and rubbed her baby bump. Serenity just noticed it and walked over to Ami and rubbed her belly. _

"_Oh! Ami-chan I'm so happy for you." Serenity said. _

"_Thank you! You know you say that every time you see me." Ami said as she laughed. They began to hear music playing._

"_The wedding's starting." Setsuna said and everyone began to pile out of the room. Finally she was alone and couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew she made the right choice. She stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair and smoothing her dress. _

"_Are you nervous dear?" An angelic voice asked. Serenity turned around and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'It's not possible!' She thought. Serenity walked over to the person and bowed as she began to cry for the millionth time that. _

"_Honey, your going to mess up your make up." The person said as they grabbed a tissue and began to wipe the tears from her face. Serenity touched the person's hand and could feel how warm they were. _

"_Mom.." She whispered. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. _

"_I know the sacrifice you made. Everyone's so much happier now. I erased their memories of the past so they could live their lives to the fullest." The Queen said. _

"_How am I still alive? I heard the crystal shatter." Serenity said. The Queen smiled at her daughter._

"_No matter where you go, I'll always be there to protect you. I heard your wish. And I used the little power I had left to help you and save you. In return the Senshi's powers helped me. They saved me." Serenity smiled at her mother. _

"_I just can't believe it turned out this way. I'm so happy momma." She said as she hugged her mom._

"_Now, let's walk you down the aisle since your Father couldn't be here. He's at work right now, someone had to stay and watch the Moon Kingdom while we were here on Kinmoku." _

"_Dad?"_

"_Yea, everyone was restored, including your father." Serenity's body filled with anticipation, she never met her dad before. The bride's song began to play and The Queen offered her arm and to her daughter. The walked out of the room and down the aisle to where Serenity would marry the love of her life. The most of the ceremony went by in a blur. Serenity next to Seiya anxiously waiting for the part she wanted to hear since she got up there. _

"_By the power invested in me, Queen Kakyuu, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kissed the bride." Kakyuu said with a smile. Seiya turned to Serenity and smiled. Tears fell from her face. Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close._

"_Can I have a kiss, Mrs. Seiya Kou?" He whispered to her. She nodded her head and kissed him gently. Everyone cheered for the new couple. 'I'm glad we got to meet again, Seiya. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you.' Serenity thought happily as she kissed the man she loved with all her heart._

* * *

OK! Let me know what you think! I'm finally done. If we want a sequel...I need reviews =]


End file.
